Spirited Away II
by Nimiko
Summary: Meet Chihiro she's 12 years old, and if you don't know she's been to the spirit world. Over the short time she was there so many thing have changed. What's going to happen? What's she to do? HC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, nor the Spirited Away Characters.**

**AN: I've been thinking about doing this for the longest time, but I was to lazy to do it. I really hope you enjoy it, so please read and review so I'll know what needs to change. **

**Chapter 1**

---

_**My name is Chihiro Ogino, recently my family and I was spirited away to the spirit world. There is where I met Haku, well I guess you can say I met him before when I was 5. It all happened so fast. My pink shoe fell into a river, and when I tried to grab for it; I fell in. I was carried away towards shallow water by a strong current, but I soon found out it was Haku that saved me! He was the spirit of the Kohaku River, but the river was drained due to construction. That's how he ended up in the spirit world. I just didn't meet new people; uh should I say spirits? Well, it doesn't matter to me, because they all had great hearts. Even No-Face, although he did eat a lot of spirits, and tried to eat me as well, but he was lonely, and changed for the better at the end. Like I did. New emotions arose in me during that short period. I experienced true love; yes even though I was 10 I really experienced it. I gained courage; I was able to face my fears, and confront it straight on. It was all like a far off dream...**_

"Chihiro!" A girl called for her as she sat on her bike.

"Her I come!" I yelled out my bedroom window.

_**Guess what everyone I'm now 12! Oh, and just in case you're wondering the girl on the bike is Tayuya; my new best friend. She's the greatest. She's number one in our class, she great at math, and she can burp so loud; that it can shake the ground. Okay, okay I may of exaggerated the last part a little bit, but serisouly she's the best.**_

I ran down the stairs as I swung my bacpack over my shoulders. When I finally made it outside, my heart sunk into my stomach. There stood the three most popular girls in Fuuka Junior High. There hair were straight, and long. Their ivory skin seemed to glow in the sunlight. I appoarched with caution. Since I knew they didn't like me. "Hi Tayuya!" I chimed as I pulled my bike away from the fence. She gave me one of her dazzling smiles, which always perked me up.

"Chihiro you're such a slow poke." She said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry for making you wait."

"Augh. Yuya I have no idea why you're friends with such a weirdo." Miyuki was the leader of the trio. She was stuck up, cruel, and talked like she was some sort of princess.

"Yuya, haven't you noticed that you're popularity is going down...Dramaticlly?" Rin was the co-captain on the trio. Her voice is so irritating, and she's really not that bright.

"Hey, Chihiro did you go visit your mommy and daddy at the Lonnly Cliniq?" Even though Dita wasn't the leader nor co-captain, she was the bitchest. Opps sorry, but truly she was.

"Tayuya I'll met you at school, k?" I said as I straddled my bike, and rode off.

"Chihiro wait!" Tayuya yelled as she glared out of the corner of her eyes at the trio. "That was un-called for..." With that being said she rode after me.

_**Oh, I think I forgot to mention one little thing. After we came back from the spirit world, we noticed our car was rusted, dusty, and it broke down on us while we was traveling up the hill. It was a brand new car just a couple of days old, so what gives? Why was it so...How should I put it...Why was it so...Well you get my point...It shouldn't of looked like that. Once we made it to our new home; there was a family already living there. My dad freaked out, and my mom called the police. Since I only remeber what happened I was able to keep my cool, but they went insane. They tried to tell them what year it was, but...Again...How should I put it?...We was gone for longer than I thought. Hmm, I guess the spirit world ages differently. 2 weeks there can queal up to 2 years in the living world. That's why I only have one friend...No one believes my parents, oh, and my parents are NOT in the loony place! She was just being a, you know what. HeeHee you thought I was going to curse again! Didn't you?**_

'_My parents aren't crazy...It really did happen! I have the hair tie Zeniba gave to me!_' I repeated to myself over and over again.

"Chihiro! Chihiro wait up!" Tayuya called for me as she finally caught up.

"Uhn?" I light out a soft sound that could barely be heard.

"Don't let them get to you. They're just stupid..."

"B-But aren't they your friends?"

"Yeah, but so are you. They have no right to treat others that way." Tayuya said with a comforting smile. I tilted my head back a little trying to make my tears stay in my eyes, but they couldn't. They ran down my face as I sniffled out a thank you. She took the bottom of her right sleeve, and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Hee, you're such a cry baby." She teased me as she looked at her watch. "C'mon or we'll be late." She said as she rode off. Before I could even get re-situated on my bike she was already four blocks down.

"I'll never catch up at this speed." I sighed as I started peddeling as fast as I could. My breathes became heavy as I tried to catch up to my friend, I finally gave up when I reached the third block. '_Ah!_' I screamed to myself as a rushing wind thrusted at me sending my bike and I hurtling down the blocks at a great velocity. My bike and I did flips, tumbles, and cartwheels as the wind blew up. I swear I heard cackling, and when I opened my eyes for a quick glance I saw cat like eyes starring at me while I was in cased in the wind. '_Could this be a spirit? Is this Haku? No, the cackle is cat like...Maybe it's a Nekomata!_' Somehow I was able to talk while I was incased in harsh winds.

"E-Excuse me but are you a Nekomata?" I asked.

"You're a smart one, yes indeed." The Nekomata cackled.

"You must be the cat spirit from the forest I travel through on the weekends!"

"You're correct as usual."

"Why are you outside the woods?"

"I am doing this because people never travel through me anymore...I am what you humans call a forgotten spirit."

"How did you know I needed help?"

"Below is the woods."

"Huh?" I muttered to myself, before I remebered the forest is below this very town.

"We're at you're destination."

Before I could even thank the forest spirit properly he left. I now sat on the ground infront of the whole school. Even though I was being thrashed about a few minutes ago, I didn't have a scratch on me. '_I'll thank him when I take my walk tomorrow._' I looked up to notice people wearing weird looks as I sat on the ground. A few '_When the hell did she get here?_' arose. I got up, and dusted myself off. Even though I wasn't dirty, and walked into the school.

_**Oh geez, do I even have to tell you how school was? You probably figured it out already, but I'll just tell you anyway. The news about what happened that morning spreaded fast. It got to my homeroom class, before I even made it in. Of course, the "Trio" had to make a little snide comment, and once again Tayuya came to my rescue, but Tayuya to was weirded out about the whole thing. I couldn't tell her. C'mon how can you say; "I was carried to school by the Nekomata spirit of the forest." If I never would of been to the spirit world, then I too would of been weirded out. Can I let you guys in on a little secert? Do you promise not to tell? Okay, I didn't want to leave the spirit world. I miss everyone! Lin was like the older sister I always wanted! Grandma Yaba was cranky, but she taught me how to be strong in her own twisted way. Her sister Grandma Niba was the kind of grandma you'll bake cookies with, and who'll knit you sweaters during the winter. HeeHee Grandma Niba, No-Face, Boh, and Grandma Yaba's bird knitted me this beautiful hair tie. I wonder how the're all doing...I bet they're doing better than me, because when I got home dinner was the usual...**_

The silence was killing me. It was always like this. Ever since we came back dinner have been nothing, but silence. We dared not to mention anything that delt with time, days, or anything else of that nature. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't. I already knew what their response would be. Hns, Ahs, Arghs those were the only things ever said at the table, and for the 5th time this week we ate salad, witch steamed vegtables, with water. Ever since the whole pig incident they can't eat animals, so I only get to eat meat when I'm at school, at Tayuya's house, or go eat some fast food. What did I do to deserv this?

**AN: I really hoped you like it. I like the way it came out. I hope you do too. I hope you read & review. **

**Hugs & Kisses **

**From**

**The Beautiful But Deadly Kunoichi Nimiko (blows a kiss, and gives a wink)**


End file.
